Forbidden Love Season 2
by RauraXxXAuslly
Summary: "It has been almost 2 months. Two months of dating Harry. Two months performing to many people and being chased after shows. Two months crying silently at night. And worst of it all. Two months without Ross." What can happen now that Ross got a new girlfriend, Riker's old girlfriend is back and more trouble get on the way of them all?" Sequel of "Forbidden Love"
1. The Music Festival

_**(A/N): OMGG you guys really liked this story! Yay!**_

** Act. Sing. Love: Sorry, the site I got it is DeviantArt.**

* * *

(Laura's P.O.V.)  
It has been almost 2 months.  
Two months of Amanda telling me about my career.  
Two months of dating Harry.  
Two months performing to many people and being chased after shows.  
Two months crying silently at night.  
And worst of it all.  
Two months without Ross.  
You might think that I was a dork for letting him go. But... Amanda told me those things. I couldn't let his big chance end, before it even started.  
He tried. Really tried hard to get me back.  
(P.O.V. Break)

Laura: *starts having flashbacks,in flashforward*

»»»»»Flashback 1«««««  
Ross: *crying* Laura, please. You know that we have something! Just admit it!  
Laura: *tears on her eyes* *runs away crying*  
»»»»»Flashback 2«««««  
Ross: *teary eyes* *kneels on the doorway* You know that we're meant to eachother. Please.  
Laura: *teary eyes* Ross... I... *sighs* I-I'm sorry. *closes door*  
»»»»»Flashback 3«««««  
Laura: *reading fan mails* *open another letter*  
..::Letter::..  
Laura,  
I'm really sorry if I did something for you. I really don't know what it was.  
But I just thought that you should know that what I felt was real. Because I felt that everything got better when you were around. If you can talk with me, please, meet me at the park tomorrow, at 2 p.m.  
With all my heart,  
Ross  
Laura: *starts crying hard*  
»»»»»Last Flashback«««««  
Laura: *looks around on the park* *write down a note saying: "I'm sorry. Ross. We're not meant to be. Laura"* *picks a yellow rose from a bush* *leave them both on a bench* *hide*  
Ross: *walks in the park* *sees the rose and the note* *pick them* *sits on the bench* *read the note* *sighs* *starts tearing up*  
Laura: *trying to hold back her tears*  
»»End of flashbacks««

(Back to P.O.V.)  
Amanda said she was sorry, and it was for my own good. I apologized her, now we're fine. But I can't stop thinking: If it was for my own good, why do I feel so bad? Well, I don't care. Since R5's career is ok, I'm ok with it. I just... Have to stop thinking about him. And I know how.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Laura: *dry some tears that were in her face* *start putting make-up on*  
Mr. Marano: Hey sweetie. Harry and the guys are here. I'll be in my office if you need something.  
Laura: Ok daddy. *goes downstairs* Hey guys! *wave at Niall, Zayn, Louis and Liam* And *looks at Harry* Hey... *a little bit upset* Honey. "Come on, Laura. You want to get over Ross or not?" *kiss him*  
Harry: *kisses back*  
Liam: Ok, guys! Eww, it is enough!  
Haura: *stops kissing* Sorry.  
Harry: Ready to go?  
Laura: Uh... Yea, go to...? Er...?  
Harry: Really?! You forgot?!  
Laura: *pitched voice* Whaaaaaaaattt? Noo...  
Harry: *smirks* The Music Festival. Is today. We need to go to the rehearsal.  
Laura: Ohh, yeah. Just wait a minute. I have to pick my songbook. *giggles*  
Harry: You and this book... Be quick!  
Laura: Ok! *run upstairs*

(Laura's P.O.V.)  
Ok, I know that what I'm doing isn't right! But it's the only way to forget Ross. Trying to actually like Harry.  
Obviously, I knew that the Music Festival is today. I'm not that  
desorganizated. And Harry made a cute smirk. But it isn't even close to the cute smirk that Ross always made.  
Ugh! STOP LAURA! HARRY! YEAH, HARRY IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!  
(End of P.O.V.)

Laura: *grabs: lauras_songbook/set?id=67466529 * *runs downstairs* Okay, I'm ready.  
Harry: So, let's go.

(With Ross)  
Riker: C'mon bro! I don't want to get there late!  
Ross: *sighs* *walks in the limo*

(Ross's P.O.V.)  
R5 had been just becoming more and more famous on this past 2 months.  
We made some shows on California. Most of them were sold out.  
I got a girlfriend. Her name's Audrey. Audrey Whitby. Yea, she's awesome and sweet and pretty and... Ok, let's be honest. She's not like Laura. Not a bit. She's always partying everywhere, never go out without her cellphone and she tells alot of uninteresting gossips. But, at least, I found a way to forget Laura. At least, try.  
Anyway, I can't wait to perform. There'll be so many people out there and... Uh oh. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! How could you forget that? Ugh! Laura'll be there! Grr!  
(End of P.O.V.)

Rydel: *looks at Ross* Are you ok Ross?  
Rocky: Yea, you look annoyed.  
Ross: No, I'm fine. *put sunglasses on* *looks out of the window*

(With Laura)  
~~~The limo parks~~~  
Niall: We're here!  
Laura: So let's go.  
Guy#1: *open limo's door*  
Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis: *get off the car*  
Harry: *gets off* *helps Laura*  
Laura: *grab his hand* *smiles* Thanks. *jumps off car*  
1D, Laura: *starts walking to the backstage*  
Amanda: *walks up to them* Hey! You just need to get ready. Laura, you'll be the 8th to perform. Guys, you'll be the 13th.  
All: *nods*  
Amanda: Well, now go do vocal warmings, make-up and it all.  
Louis: Make-up?!  
All: *glares to Louis*  
Louis: What?  
Liam: That part she said to Laura, your stupid!  
Louis: Whatever.  
All: *laughs*  
Laura: *looks at her side* *laughing* *sees ?* *freezes*  
Ross: *serious* *looking at her* *sees that she's looking too*  
Harry: *looks at where Laura's looking* *put arm around her waist*  
Ross: *looks away* *rolls his eyes*  
Laura: *sighs* I... I'm going to... To do my makeup and change. Yea. Bye. *walks away*

(With Ross)  
Ross: *picks Juliet (his guitar)* *start playing it*  
?: *covers his eyes* Guess who?  
Ross: Audrey.  
Audrey: Yup. *stop covering his eyes* *kisses his cheek*  
Ross: *smiles a bit* You came to see me?  
Aubrey: Duhh! Well, I came to see you and One Direction. You know that I love them! I mean, I love how Harry sings!  
Ross: *rolls his eyes* Yea.  
Aubrey: What?  
Ross: You know that I don't like them. And with 'Them', you know that I mean 'Harry'.  
Aubrey: Aw, he looks cool to be around. *looks at Ross* Anyway, I need to go. I need to call Allison and drink some water. I'm starving! *leaves*  
Ross: *laughs a bit*  
Jenny (R5's agent): Ok, guys, are you ready?  
R5: Yup. *put hands together* Ready, Set, Rock!

(With Laura)  
Laura: Ok, I'm ready. *wearing: laura_clothes/set?id=63477872 *  
Amanda: *walks in* Ok, so it's your turn. Just wait for them to introduce you.  
Laura: Ok.  
Amanda: You'll sing...?  
Laura: A new song. I rehearsed with the band yesterday. It's called-  
Amanda: *talking on her bluetooth* Um, hey! Ok, I'll be there! *hang off* Sorry, Laurific, I g2g. *leaves*  
Laura: *sighs* *walks backstage*  
Guy#1: *on the mic* Now, introducing, you love her, she's pretty and have an amazing voice! Ladies and gentleman, here it comes, Laura Marano!  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Laura: *walks on stage* This is a new song, and it's dedicated... Well, to a special friend. *sings: watch?v=9vVxj4dxr6Q *  
Crowd: *cheers*

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. R&R!**

**XoX**

**~Normah**


	2. The Cheater

**Here's EP 2!**

**I do not own the characters! (Less Normah & Melanie)**

* * *

Laura: Thank you! I love you all! *walks off stage* *smiling, looking at the floor* *bumps with ?*  
Ross: *gives her a sad, cold look at her*  
R5 less Ross: *laughing* *sees Laura* *stop laughing*  
Laura: I'm... Sorry.  
Ross: *about to say something*  
Harry: *walks up to them* *gives Laura a peck on the lips* *smiles to her* You did a great job.  
Laura: *smiles back* Thanks.  
Harry: *gives Ross a death look*  
Ross: *looks down*  
Rocky *puts hand on Ross's shoulder* *looking at Haura* Let's go. It's our turn.  
Audrey, Allison: *walk up to them*  
Audrey: Rossy! *kisses Ross's cheek* I came here to wish you good luck!  
Ross: *smiles a bit* Thanks.  
Audrey: *turns to Haura* O-M-G! SOMEBODY PINCH ME! IT'S HARRY STYLES! *starts fangirling*  
Allison: *pinchs her*  
Audrey: OUCH! *looks at Allison* Why did you do that?!  
Allison: You asked!  
All less Laura: *laughs*  
Laura: *sad* Um, so. Good luck.  
Riker, Rocky, Ratliff: *a bit mad* Thanks.  
Ross: *keeps quiet*  
Rydel: Thank you. *smiles*  
Guy#1: *on the mic* Now, here it comes, the new rising band of L.A! Give it up, to R5!  
Crowd: *cheers*  
R5: *go on stage*  
Riker: Wassup L.A.?  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Riker: This song is called Love to Love Her and guess what? Ross wrote it!  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Riker: It goes like this.  
Ratliff: *start playing the drums*  
Ross: This chick.  
Riker: She dumped you, right?  
Ross: Kindof.  
Riker: Do you love her... Still?  
Ross: Yea.  
R5: *plays: watch?v=73OgpjmVyZ4 *  
Crowd: *cheers*  
R5: *walks off stage*  
Harry: *proposally bumps with Ross* *whispers* If you sing a song to MY Laura again, you'll be a dead man.  
Riker: Oh, the little British boy came to find trouble?! Let me see if your face'll like my hand. *about to punch him*  
Ratliff: *pulls him back* Riker, NO!  
Rocky: Besides, WHO told you that he wrote it for her? It can be for anyone.  
Liam: Aw, look. The american boys are scared!  
Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland: *starts yelling at 1D*  
Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall: *starts yelling with them back*  
Rydel: *screams* SHUT UP YOU ALL!  
Boys: *stop yelling* *looks at her*  
Rydel: Are you really fighting because of a girl?! You all look like little kids! You should be ashamed!  
Guy#1: Now, the moment that many of you have been waiting for! They came from England some months ago, and they were on The X-factor some years ago! Who am I talking about?  
Crowd: *screams* ONE DIRECTION!  
Guy#1: So give it up to One Direction!  
1D: *looks at R5 boys with a dead look* *walks in stage*  
Riker: I swear that next time that I see that guy I'll-  
Rydel: *cuts him off* You won't do anything! What can we do, anyway? Punch him? It'd just bring more and more trouble.  
Rocky: But those guys-  
Ross: *says something*  
R5: *looks at him* What?  
Ross: *sighs* This fight is mine. You CAN'T and WON'T get involved.  
Ratliff: But-  
Ross: NO! Now, seriously, if any of you go make anything with those guys, I'll know.  
Rydel: Guys, he's right. Now stop, ok? I need some water. *walks to snacks table* *picks a bottle of water* *drinks it*  
?: *talking with herself* He hates me! Yea. He hates me. That's why he's with that crazy!  
Rydel: *walks up to her* He doesn't.  
?: *jumps* *looks behind her* Rydel you screw me!  
Rydel: Sorry. *sits next to her* But calm down, he still likes you.  
Laura: No he doesn't.  
Rydel: How can you know that?  
Laura: Because I did something... Really bad.  
Rydel: What's it?  
Laura: I can't tell it here.  
Rydel: Well, everyday is a day to apologize someone. It's just want to do it. And Ross definatelly does. *laughs a bit* He even made us play a song for you!  
Laura: W-was it about me?  
Rydel: Duh!  
Laura: *smiles* You, always saving my day. Like that time, when I was little.  
Rydel: *shocked* You remember it? I thought you...  
Laura: That I forgot? How could I?  
Rydel: Aw *hugs her* Well, if you need my help with Ross, just call me. I still live on the same house as him *laughs*  
Laura: *laughs* Yea, but what if your brothers pick up?  
Rydel: You tell them that you're my friend. But, just in case, *picks a napkin* *writes down her number* *gives her*

(Later)  
Laura: *laying on her bed* *trying to write a new song* Um... No.  
~~~~~Cell phone rings~~~~~  
Laura: *pick up* Hey.  
Melanie: *on the phone* Hey Laurawesome!  
Laura: Oh, hey Mels! Whats up?  
Melanie: Ok, so... I'm throwing a party Friday. Er, tomorrow, for my birthday.  
Laura: Awesome!  
Melanie: Yea. We'll spend the whole day together with the Lynchs! We'll go to an amusement park, they'll close it for my party! I invited a bunch of people, though. Oh, I talked with your new bodyguards, they'll be around, but not too close. After that, at night, we'll go to a club-karaoke!  
Laura: *sad* Um.  
Melanie: So, you're invited! Well, see you. Oh, and bring Harry if you want to. Bye! *hangs up*  
Laura: But- *sees that she already hung up* Ugh.

(With Melanie)  
Melanie: *walking on the park* *sees Riker kissing a girl* OMG! What a jerk! *takes a pic of it* I have to show this to Normah! *walks to her car* *drives to Normah's house* *rings doorbell*  
Normah: *open door* Oh, hey Mel! What's up?  
Melanie: Um... Can I come in? It'll be a hard story to tell.

(With Ross)  
Ross: So, again, Melanie is throwing a party  
Rocky: Yup. We'll spend the day on a amusement park, and at night, we're going to a club.  
Ross: Cool!  
Riker: *walks in* *eyes widened*  
Ross: What's up?  
Riker: *slowly looks at him* She's back.

(With Laura)  
Laura: *finish her song* Finally!  
~~~~~Cell Phone Beeps~~~~~~  
Laura: *reads message*

_Laurawesome,_  
_S.O.S.!_  
_Need your help. Come to Normah's house ASAP._  
_We're sleeping over._  
_XoX_  
_Mels_

Laura: *picks her purse and some clothes* *runs downstairs* DAD! I'M GOING TO NORMAH'S HOUSE!  
Mr. Marano: Ok, are you sleeping over?  
Laura: Yea! Bye! *kisses his cheek* *goes outside* *walks to Normah's house* *rings doorbell*  
Melanie: *open door* Come in.  
Laura: *walks in* *closes door* What was so important?  
Melanie: *walks to Normah's bedroom*  
Laura: *follows her*  
Melanie: This. *points at Normah*  
Normah: *crying and sobbing* *hands on her face*  
Laura: *sits next to her* What happened?  
Normah: *cries even more*  
Melanie: *gives Laura her cellphone* This happened.  
Laura: *sees the photo* Oh my gosh.  
~~Doorbell Rings~~  
Laura: I'll get it. *opens door* Wha-What are you doing here?!

* * *

**Remember: If you want me to upload, you need to review! ;)**  
**TBC EP 3!**


	3. Old Crush-Friend

?: What? Can't I get a 'Hi' or something?  
Laura: *smiles* Sorry Avan, I just... Can't believe that you're really here! (Bet you thought it was Riker!) *hugs him*  
Avan: Yea! I came back from New Jersey, and guess what? I moved to Los Angeles!  
Laura: That's great!  
Avan: Yea. Um... Can I come in?  
Laura: Er... Sure but... Well, Normah...  
Avan: *walks in* *closes door* What happened?  
Laura: Her boyfriend... Well... Cheated on her.  
Avan: *gets mad* Who's that guy?! Ugh, I swear, if I see him he'll regret the day that he was born!  
Laura: Wow, I see that the crush you had on her on 4th grade still remains. *laughs*  
Avan: *blushes* Can I see her?  
Laura: Sure, come with me.  
Avan, Laura: *walks to Normah's bedroom*  
Normah: *looking down* *crying* W-Who was it?  
Avan: Me.  
Normah: *looks up* Avan! *runs to him* *hugs him*  
Avan: Hey! *hugs back* I promise that if I see him, I'll punch him on his face. Now calm down, ok?  
Normah: *starts crying on his shoulder* S-sorry.  
Avan: Hey, hey! *let go of the hug* Look at me. *lifts her chin* *clean her tears* I know something that will cheer you up.  
Normah: What is it?  
Avan: *sits on bed with Melanie and Laura* well, we all like music.  
Melanie, Laura, Normah: YOU DO?!  
Melanie: But... You hated music!  
Avan: Then how I became a songwriter?  
Melanie, Laura, Normah: YOU BECAME A SONGWRITER?!  
Avan: Yea. We can write a new song for Melanie's party.  
Laura: *looks at Melanie* You knew that he was here?  
Melanie: Yea, I needed to tell you two, but I forgot, sorry.  
Laura: Um, let's write a duet! So Normah and Avan can sing it!  
Normah: I... I don't know.  
Avan: Aw, c'mon! It'll be awesome.  
Normah: *sighs* fine!

(With Ross)  
Rydel: What happened?  
Riker: Well. *having flashback and telling what happened*

%%%%%On Flashback%%%%%  
Riker: *walking on the park*  
?: *cover his eyes* *kiss his cheek*  
Riker: Hey Nor- *turns around* DEBBY?!  
Debby: *smiles* Miss me, honey?  
Riker: B-but... Weren't you on New Jersey?!  
Debby: Yea. But I came back. *kisses him*  
Riker: *push her away* Debby, I... I can't. I got a girlfriend.  
Debby: *hurt* *mad* YOU WHAT?!  
Riker: You heard it.  
Debby: *storms out* *yells at him* I'LL KILL THAT SLUT!  
Riker: *starts panicking* What.. The heck?!  
%%%%%End of Flashback%%%%%

Rocky: Wow.  
Riker: Yea, I know.  
Rydel: I think that its better if you go talk to Normah. I mean, be honest with her. She deserves it.  
Riker: You know what, you're right. I'm heading to her house.

(With Laura)  
Laura: *picks: lauras_songbook/set?id=67466529 on her purse* This is my songbook. *sits on piano bench* I've been working on this song, but I don't think that I have the right voice for it. You guys can try this one. *points to a song*  
Normah: No! No love songs!  
Laura: Ok, what about this? *points to another song*  
Avan: Um, yea. I liked this one.  
Normah: It's a good one.  
Avan: What about this:  
What a bad day  
Yeah, I've been there before,  
But I keep my head up  
So I don't have those anymore  
~~~~~Doorbell rings~~~~~~  
Laura: *looks from the window* *looks at Normah* It's him.  
Melanie: *open door* What do you want?  
Riker: Hi, Melanie, well, I came to talk with Normah.  
Normah: *looks at Avan* Remember that promise that you made me some minutes ago?  
Avan: *nods*  
Normah: Make it count.  
Melanie: You got some nerve to come over here! After all you did-  
Avan: *pull Melanie back* *steps in front of Riker* *punch his face*  
Riker: *schocked* *mad* *punch back*  
Laura: HEY HEY HEY! *get in the middle of the two* Stop it! *looks at Riker* It's better you leave.  
Riker: *looking madly at Avan* *sighs* Fine. *walks away*  
Laura: *closes door* *looks at Avan* Do you really needed to do that?  
Avan: I always do what I promise. Can we come back writing our song?

(With Ross)  
Rocky, Rydel: *playing Just Dance 4*  
Ross, Ratliff: *laughing*  
~~~~~The song ends~~~~~~  
Rocky: *throws himself on the couch* *panting* H-how you... Don-don't... get tired?  
Rydel: Seriously? *raises an eyebrow* I dance with little girls. You don't know what it's to get tired.  
Riker: *walks in*  
Rydel: Oh. My. God. What happened? Your eye is with a huge bruise!  
Rocky: *looks at him* WOAH! Normah learned karate or something?  
All: *glares at him*  
Rocky: What?  
Riker: Nope. But looks like that guy, Avan does.  
Ross: *laughs* I bet he just punched you.  
Riker: *glares at him*  
Ross: See? I knew it.  
Rydel: Let's go, I'll get some ice.  
Rydel, Riker: *goes to the kitchen*

* * *

TBC EP 4!


	4. Nightmare

(With Laura)  
Laura: Okay, we finally finished the song!  
Normah, Avan, Melanie: Finally!  
Melanie: Did you write your song too, Laura?  
Laura: Actually, I wrote 2.  
Melanie: Awesome!  
Normah: My parents are out for the whole week. You guys can stay here as long as you want. I don't like to be alone, you know.  
Avan: Um, sorry for asking, but can I sleepover too? Like the old times?  
Normah: *smiles* Sure! I guess I can find one more matress for you.  
Avan: Thanks. I'll go home and grab some clothes, I'll be right back.  
Melanie: Wow, I'm hungry.  
Normah, Laura: Me too.  
Avan: *smirks* With food. *leaves*  
Laura: *starts texting Rydel*  
(**Laura: Bold**/_Rydel: italics_)

**Rydel? It's Laura.**

_Um, hey! 'Ssup?_

**Just to know, is Ross bringing Aubrey to Melanie's party?**

_IDK, I guess. Just in case, BRING Harry. If Aubrey comes, she'll keep him busy while she fangirls all over him._

**Haha thnx UR the best! ;) Now g2g. C U tomorrow, Kk?**

_Kk. ;) XoX_

Laura: *puts down her phone* I'll be right back. *leaves the room* *calls Harry*  
(**Laura: bold**/_Harry: Italics_)

_Hello?_

**Hey Harry! It's Laura.**

_Hey babe._

**Um, so I was wondering, can U come with the guys to Melanie's party tomorrow? We're going to an amusement park and, at night, we're going to a club.**

_Um, sure. See ya at...?_

**9. Can you ask Tom to pick me, Normah, Melanie and a friend on Normah's house?**

_Sure. Now I g2g. Love you. Bye!_

**Bye!**

Laura: *hangs up* *walks on the room again* So, Harry's coming with 1D!  
Melanie: *chuckles* R5 will be soo happy with that. I heard that they had a little fight on the Music Festival backstage.  
Laura: Why?  
Melanie: Guess it.  
Laura: Ugh.  
Melanie: IKR.  
Laura: So, are all the guys coming?  
Avan: *yells from downstairs* I'm back!  
Melanie: *ignores him* Yea, guess so.  
Avan: *yells from downstairs again* With Chinese Food!  
Laura, Melanie, Normah: *runs downstairs* FOOD!

(With Ross)  
Rydel: Are you feeling better  
Riker: *holding ice bag against his eye* Yea, a bit. *takes it off* Does it look bad?  
Ross, Rocky: *holding back laughs* Nooooo...  
Rydel: If I just put some make-up on your eye, it'll be ok.  
Ross: Make-up? *laughs* Really?  
Riker: Well, you wasn't like that when we all made that video of "3" by Britney Spears and we all had to wear eyepencil some years ago.  
Ross: Whatever.  
Ryland: I think that I'll never understand your thing about sayin Whatever all the time  
Ross: Hey, whatever, I don't do that!  
All: *laughs*  
Rydel: Well, it's getting late.  
Riker: I'm hungry. I'm missing mom's homemade food now.  
Rocky: You're lucky that mom and dad went to Littletown to visit grandma. Otherwise, they'd freak out when they see your face.  
Rydel: Let's order food.  
Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland: PIZZA!  
Rydel: *rolls her eyes* *sighs* *fine*  
Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland: YAY! *does a happy dance*

(With Laura)  
Avan: *sitting on his matress* And then, my sister learned to ice-skate with him!  
Laura: *sitting on her matress* Wow. But didn't he hated kids?  
Avan: Yea! But I think he liked her or something.  
Normah: *on her bed* Okay, now that we all finished our food and got ready to sleep, can we PLEASE sleep now?  
Melanie: *sleeping*  
Laura: *giggles* *whispers* Someone already heard ya.  
Normah: Good night. *turn off the lights*

(Sometime later)  
_I was running. All I could hear was screams. They were screaming something like "Laura died!". Many people sceaming it. It wan't those screams that I hear on my shows. It looked like many familiar voices. They were angry. I tried to reconize their voices, but I didn't stop running._  
_Harry._  
_Dad._  
_Amanda._  
_Normah._  
_Avan._  
_Melanie._  
_Riker._  
_Rydel._  
_Rocky._  
_Ratliff._  
_Stormie._  
_Mark._  
_..._  
_Mom._  
_My mom. Oh gosh. All I can remember is that she suicided, because her family was murdered. And she was with cancer. Well, I think that she'd have died, anyway. She jumped from a bridge, falling on the water._  
_Then, I stopped running. I looked around._  
_It was the bridge._  
_The place where she died._  
_And... There was someone trying to jump. I couldn't seee who it was. I actually, couldn't move._  
_Then I saw._  
_I saw that same blond hair._  
_The same strong arms._  
_The same guy I loved so much._  
_He turned around._  
_"Can't you remember?"_  
_He turned around, looking at the water. And jumped._  
_"Ross! ROSS! NO! ROSS! ROSS!"_

Laura: ROSS! ROSS!  
Avan: *shaking Laura* Laura! Laura! LAURA! Calm down, okay?  
Laura: *looks around* W-what... What happened?  
Melanie, Normah: *scared* *looking at Laura*  
Avan: I think that we should be asking you that. You were yelling Ross's name while sleeping. I mean, I think you had a nightmare.  
Laura: *takes a deep breath* Yea. Maybe.

* * *

_**If you want chapter 5, remember: you need to review!**_


	5. Apologize

**Guys guys guys I'm SOOO sorry I haven't uploaded in a real long while...**

**I mean, I moved of city and my new school is SO hard, what made my grades low and-**

**And I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to know that.**

**Oh, and thanks for all your reviews! I'd really appreciate if you guys followed me in Instagram: /auslly_fanpage**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:****The only thing that I really own is the storyline!**

* * *

(After breakfast)  
Normah: Really, Laura. What happened? You were screming "Ross!" and " Noo!". We got really scared.  
Avan: Is Ross your boyfriend?  
Laura: NO! He's my ex-bodyguard. We didn't have any relationship.  
Melanie: *fake coughs* *Cough*Cough*Liar*Cough*  
Laura: *glares at Melanie* Let's just forget about it! We need to get dressed, cuz the limo is getting here soon.  
Melanie: Oh, yea. And relax, we 3 will come back at night to change. I mean, I don't want to go to the club with sweaty clothes. Eww.  
Avan: Hey! We 3?! What about me?!  
Melanie: You can come too. But you'll stay on the guest room while we get ready!  
Avan: Um, DUH!  
Laura: Okay, let's get ready.

(40 minutes later)  
Avan: *walks downstairs* *yells from downstairs* GIRLS! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE TOO MUCH TIME?  
Normah: *behind him* I think we should ask you that.  
Avan: *jumps, little scream* NORMAH!  
Normah: *wearing: . /-HzH_mG_fntU/T3T2fT9_-lI/AAAAAAAAAOs/4lITEQulDMA/ s1600/ariana-grande-no-album-just-yet%5B1% * What?  
Melanie: *wearing: . * Avan, I need to be honest. I never saw a guy take so long to get ready!  
Laura: *wearing: /wp-content/uploads/2012/10/tumblr_mc1aoj10em1rwy2 3xo1_ * Gosh, if I take a long time to get ready, you take an eternity!  
Avan: Geez, thanks.  
~~~~Doorbell Rings~~~~  
Laura: *opens door*  
Harry: *leans on the doorframe* Hey pretty.  
Laura: Hey!  
Harry: *kisses her*  
All: *walks to the limo*

(With Ross)  
Rocky: You all ready?  
Rydel: Just a sec! *putting make-up on Riker's eye* There. I'll take this with me. We'll need to re-apply.  
Rocky: We're coming back to shower and change after going to the club, so chill.  
~~~Doorbell Rings~~~  
Ryland: I guess it is Jeff. Well, our limo is here.  
R5+Ryland: Woo! *runs to limo*  
Ross: *looking over the window* Do you know how many people Melanie invited?  
Rocky: Well, at least 300. They closed the whole park to her party.  
Ross: Woah.  
Rocky: I know. Well, that's what I get to have a great teen writer as my girlfriend.  
Riker: At least you STILL have a girlfriend. I miss my favorite songwriter.  
Rocky: It's not my fault that Debby came back. And geez, thanks. I thought you liked my songs.  
Riker: Well, you see...  
Rocky: *playfully hits him*  
Jeff: Mr. Lynch, we're on Ms. Whitby house.  
Ross: Thanks. Oh, and you can call me Ross. It'll be kindof difficult knowing who of us is Mr. Lynch. *laughs*  
Jeff: *laughs* Yes, sir. I mean, Ross.  
Ross: *laughs* *Get off car* *rings doorbell*  
Audrey: *opens door* *wearing: /images/M/MV5BMTk0ODg2MTc0Ml5BMl5BanBn XkFtZTcwODExNDM4Nw ._V1._SX409_SY594_.jpg * How do I look?  
Ross: Gorgeous. Now let's go, I don't want to be late!  
Ross, Audrey: *walks in the limo*  
Jeff: *start driving again*  
Rydel: Well, let's just have fun! It'll be so awesome!  
Ratliff: Yea. The best part is that I'm with you... *notice what he just said* *panic a bit* guys, then I don't need to be alone!  
Ryland: You know we wouldn't let you have fun alone!  
All: *laughs*  
Jeff: Sirs, lady. We're here.  
All: Thanks Jeff! *get off the limo*  
Rocky: Okay, are you all with your tickets?  
All: Yup!  
Rocky: So, let's go!

(With Laura)  
Melanie: It's better we go up! There are the Lynch's!  
Lynchs: *looking at them*  
Rydel: *waves at the girls*  
R5 guys: *glares at 1D*  
1D: *glares back*  
Avan, Laura, Melanie, Normah, 1D: *walking up to them*  
Normah: *almost trip*  
Avan: *holds her* Whoa!  
Riker: *get madly jealous*  
Melanie: Hey, it reminds me that time that Avan was teaching us to ice-skate when we traveled together to Colorado!  
Normah: *giggling* Oh, gosh! Yea!  
Avan: *laughs* You were always so clumsy!  
Normah: *playfully hits him* Shut up!  
Riker: *rolls his eyes*  
Melanie: Hey! *puts arms around Rocky's neck* *kisses him*  
Rocky: Hey.  
Harry: *grabs Laura's hand*  
Laura: *smiles at him*  
Ross: *fake a small smile*  
Rydel: Okaay! What are we gonna do first?  
Melanie: Well, we can go in whatever we want. Let's just hang out. It's better if we stay-  
Louis: Guys! Let's go to the Roller Coaster!  
Louis, Niall, Zayn, Liam: *runs away*  
Melanie: ...together. Well, you can go separate ways. See you guys later! *leaves*  
Avan: *looks at Normah* Hey, you want to go to the Haunted House?  
Normah: *a little nervous* Well...  
Avan: C'mon! I'll be with you!  
Riker: *glares at Avan*  
Normah: *sighs* Better rush before I change my mind.  
Avan: Yes! Let's go! *grabs her hand* *starts running*  
Riker: I'm going to the Haunted House too. Bye. *leaves*  
Rydel: Should I go after him?  
Ross, Rocky, Ryland, Laura, Aubrey: *nods*  
Ratliff: I'll go with you. C'mon.  
Rydel, Ratliff: *leaves*  
Aubrey, Harry, Laura, Ross: *looks at eachother*  
Ross: So...  
Laura: Hey, you guys want to go on the Fall of Death?  
Aubrey: I think that I'll reget asking, but what's the Fall of Death?  
Ross, Laura: *points to: . *  
Aubrey: No. Way. In. Hell.  
Harry: Laura, it doesn't seem a good idea.  
Laura: Aw, come on. I'm going.  
Ross: *looks at Aubrey* Pleeease! *make puppy dog eyes*  
Aubrey: Aw... Okay fine.  
Ross: Yes!  
Aubrey: *looks at Haura* Are you guys coming?  
Laura: You can go, we're coming after you.  
Ross: Okay.  
Ross, Aubrey: *go to the line*  
Laura: What? You'll say you're scared?  
Harry: N-no! I just don't like roller coasters!  
Laura: I'm going, with or without you.  
Harry: Ugh, fine.  
Haura: *walks up to the line*  
Harry: You're still here on the end of the line?  
Aubrey: Aparently, not many people likes roller coasters. *walks next to Harry* And you? Do you like roller coasters?  
Harry: Um, no, not at all!  
Aubrey: Me too! Omg we have so much in common!  
Harry: *looks weirdly at her* Yea...  
Laura, Ross: *rolls eyes*  
Aubrey: You know, I'm a huge fan.  
Harry: Really? That's so cool!  
Guy#1: Next! Hey, we just need more two, let's go. *pushes Ross and Laura*  
Laura: What? But I- Ugh.  
Ross: *sighs*  
Raura: *walks up to the last wagon* *walks in*  
:::The ride starts::  
Laura: *sighs* So...  
Ross: *avoiding eye contact*  
::The cart starts going up::  
Laura: Look, I'm sorry. Really.  
Ross: *sighs* Why?  
Laura: Why what?  
Ross: Why should I forgive you?  
Laura: Look Ross, I know that I didn't give you any explanation, and it wasn't fair. I mean, you came to my door and all and... *sighs* I'm really sorry for what happened.  
Ross: ...  
Laura: Okay, I have to tell you. Amanda made me do this. She saw a magazine with a photo of us and told me that if I didn't fire you, she'd quit. I mean, I can hire another agent easily, but in that moment, you guys couldn't. I didn't want R5 out of the spotlight, just when you were starting.  
Ross: *looks at her, serious* Yea. Thanks. You thought we couldn't take care of our career.  
Laura: No! It's not that!  
Ross: *looks away*  
Laura: I... Just don't want to things to stay like this. I want at least to be friends with you. Please?  
Ross: *still avoiding eye contact*  
Laura: C'mon, pleaaase! ROSS!  
::Their hands accidentally touch::  
Raura: *look at their hands* *look at eachother* *pull them back*  
::The ride gets on the top::  
Ross: *sighs* Fine. *smiles*  
::The ride goes down, fast::  
-After sometime, the ride ends-  
Laura: *looks at Harry* I'll be on the ride's door, okay?  
Harry: *nods*  
Ross: I'll be on the entrance, okay Audrey?  
Audrey: *staring at Harry* Uh, um, yea! Okay!  
Ross: *chuckles*  
Raura: *goes downstairs*  
Laura: What do we do now? My agent won't let me see you! Not even my dad will!  
Ross: Okay. So, what about if we sneek out at night?  
Laura: *glares at him* I have bodyguards, you know. Spencer, Mason and Travis aren't easy to just trick.  
Ross: Wait. Mason and Travis? Like, Mason Kale and Travis Rosewood?  
Laura: Uh, yea, how do you know?  
Ross: They were my bestfriends on high school! If you say that you know me and ask them, they can cover it up. We just have to be careful to Spencer don't catch us.  
Laura: Great. So, we'll be like on your favorite flick?  
Ross: *laughs* Romeo & Juliet. Ross & Laura. Okay. Just please, DON'T pretend you're dead without telling me.  
Laura: *laughs*

* * *

**REVIEW for the next chapter!**

**XoXo**


	6. Not a Chapter

**I'm sorry, this is not really a chapter.**

**Well, I have a couple of episodes of this fanfic ready.**

**BUT, they're on my tablet.**

**And I'm unfortunatelly grounded.**

**Yea, sorry for that, I'll be grounded until I improve my grades.**

**But look at the bright side, the school year here in Brazil ends in November, which means that I might get my tablet in July/August, when I'm in the winter vacation. Well, I'm deeply sorry for that guys... :/**

**XoXo**

**Normah**


End file.
